


Another Choice

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Brian Gamble is William Brandt, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that happened in the locker room, Brian Gamble changed his name to William Brandt and joined the IMF. Two years after, Croatia happens and a year later the events that brought Ethan, Benji, Jane, and Will together happen. Now, Sabine Moreau and Wistrom want revenge on the team and have found the perfect targets: Jim Street and the rest of the SWAT gang. Well, IMF catches wind of this and send the best team, aka Ethan and co., after the assassins. Will is torn between his newfound feelings for Ethan and his previous feelings for Jim. That may be all Moreau and Wistrom need to break the former analyst and bring the rest of the team down. Unfortunately for the assassins, Jim and the SWAT gang aren't going to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Choice

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the Montel thing doesn't happen, therefore, TJ and Brian survive and Boxer doesn't get shot. Also AU where Moreau doesn't get kicked out of a window and Benji doesn't kill Wistrom.

I sighed as I leaned back against the plane wall. We were heading to LA to protect some SWAT officers from Moreau and Wistom. Guess they were still ticked at us for kicking their butts and saving the world. I pulled out my phone and listened to a voicemail from several years ago, four to be exact.

" _Hey, Bri, You're probably very pissed at me, but I hope you'll at least listen to what I have to say. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. I was ticked and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You did the right thing, I know you did, you know you did, the department knew you did, even Fuller knows you did. And speaking of that bitch, I didn't rat you out. I told him to go fuck off a cliff. I really should have said something and not let you think that I did. I just wasn't thinking strait. So, what I'm saying is: I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. I will completely understand if you don't want to see or talk to me again... but... yeah. I guess I'll hear from or see you later... maybe... Bye._ "

I sighed as my ex-partner's vioce washed over me. It felt good to hear his Irish accent right now. I smiled slighty as a thought came back to me: Jim never spoke in his normal accented voice with anyone except me, not even his girlriend. Lindsay? Linda? Laura? Yeah, Laura, Boxer's sister. Maybe it was because he knew I liked it and it was slightly distracting for me. That recording kept me going after a lot of things messed up... Like after I lost my team when we went after Alex Montel... and Croatia.... Man, I had that on repeat...

 

"Will, you okay?" Jane asked as she and Benji sat down one on each side of me. 

 

"Yeah, just thinking about our mission..." I shrugged.

 

"It's your first security detail since..." Jane trailed off.

 

"Croatia, yeah, I know, but it's not that." I shook my head.

 

"Then what is it?" Jane asked. She was such a mother hen. Her and Ethan when it came to Benji and me.

 

"I _know_ these marks. That's the problem." I sighed as I tugged on my right earlobe. I took out the piercings several years ago. After that fight in the locker room...

 

"So you know who they are, no big deal, right?" Benji smiled cheerfully. I shook my head.

 

"No, I _KNOW_ these people. I could tell you favorite color, how they prefer their steak, you know, _personal_ stuff. That's the problem. People I know, and most likely cherished and loved, are targets for two pissed off assassins. That's what's wrong. And if something were to go wrong, if we were to fail, if Croatia were to happen all over again, I'd be incosolable. I'd be beyond hope. Nothing you could say or do would help me. I'd pull out of IMF like I'd planned to do after Croatia, and possibly the next time you'd see me is at my visitation or orbituary..." I sighed. If I were to fail and Jim paid the price... or Boxer.... or TJ... No... I couldn't think like that.

 

"Oh..." Benji said. Jane put her hand on my knee.

 

"Will, we won't fail. These are cops, right? They can take care of themselves." Jane smiled. Her eyes said, 'I know how you feel.'

 

"They can... but there's one... I'd do something illegal to protect. He can take care of himself, never mind the dozens of times that I had to save his ass, and takes care of me... or used to, anyway." I sighed again.

 

"What happened? I mean, you are part of IMF and all so you'd have to leave a lot behind, but why did you choose to join if you had someone that close?" Benji asked. I played the viocemail for them.

 

"We got into a fight after being demoted to the guncage from being some of the best SWAT officers out there. I quit the LAPD and effectively destroyed our friendship and partnership." I winced.

 

"Why were you demoted? Why did you fight? When did IMF recruit you?" Benji asked.

 

"We were demoted because I shot a hostage. I said I was leaving and Jim, that's my ex-partner's name, wanted to know why I was throwing away all my hard work.  I asked him if he was coming with me and he didn't answer so I said a real partner wouldn't have to ask that. He said that a real partner would step up to what he did in the bank. We shouted at each other. I said I saved that hostage and he said several times that I disobeyed the hold. I was shocked. He sounded so much like that asshole that is, er was, our boss that it scared me. I thought he ratted me out.  I thought he chose a job over me, his best friend, his brother, his... his... his partner! Can you blame me for losing my very short temper? We'd been through hell together. We said a few more things... It ended with me slamming his head back against a mirror and storming out. I was on IMF's radar since I joined the Navy SEALS, an eighteen year old with skills to surpass some of IMF's best field agents and a mind to beat the Chief Analyst and head of R&D? What idiot would not try to take advantage of that? I met Jim after I completed my training and saved his ass when he was held prisoner in hostile territory and we stuck together. Year later we were new LAPD recruits, and pretty soon LAPD SWAT cops. And after being partners for five years, including when we first joined LAPD as regular cops, I quit and he stayed in the guncage. IMF had kept a close eye on me and, I kid you not, the day after I quit the LAPD, the Secretary himself came to recruit me. I joined, changed my name, and left Brian Gamble behind." I smiled sadly.

 

"That voicemail, when did he call you?" Benji asked.

 

"The day after I quit, I forgave him, of course. I mean, I could just picture what he would have looked like if he had asked me face to face. Plus, he was practically my only weakness. I just couldn't tell him." I said.

 

"Will, if Moreau and Wistrom are targeting this Jim, what will you do? And if you can't avoid contact?" Jane looked into my eyes.

 

"Whatever it takes to protect him. Contact? I'd explain everything and not leave his side for a long, long time." I closed my eyes tightly. "That voicemail was the only thing that kept me going after Croatia and when I lost my team when we went after Alex Montel. Jim's voice has long become my voice of reason. He'll tell me stuff I should do to take care of myself. In Dubai, when we had to give the launch codes and I was freaking out, it wasn't my analyst brain that convinced me to through with it. Jim told me to in the voice he reserved for whenever I had worked myself to exhaustion or was sick and refusing to do what my body needed, like sleep or eat or just calm down..." I replied. It was true. I'd do anything for Jim.

 

"We'll be in LA in an hour." Ethan said as he walked into the room. "I hope you guys know where the safe house is, because I don't."

 

"We're not staying at the safe house." I said as I looked at Ethan.

 

"Where are we staying at? A hotel?" Ethan snorted.

 

"My house." I replied seriously. Ethan made a noise and stared wide-eyed at me.

 

"Your house? Since when do you have a house in or near LA?" Ethan said.

 

"Since I was twenty. I'm twenty-eight now, so.... I've had it for eight years. And yes, it is my house. I'm one the only one who has a key to it." I shrugged. "You should like it, it's on the beach and pretty close to where everything is." I smiled.

 

"On the beach? Are you trying to distract us from the mission?" Jane gaped at me.

 

"No, but if one of the marks is who I think he is, then it'll be easy for us to keep track of him. He works out at the beach every morning and day. His apartment is on the beach too." I said. We fell into a comfortable silence and we were soon landing at the airport. As we walked to where my motorcycle and silver Lotus Evora was parked, I noticed how little it's changed in three years.

 

"What are we riding?" Benji asked.

 

"Well..." I pulled out the keys to my Lotus Evora and dangled them. "I've got a pretty sweet car beside me and a bike. Who wants to ride what?" Benji and Jane immediately called the car and Ethan wanted to ride the bike. I tossed the keys to Jane. "Follow me and Ethan." I put on my helmet and handed one to Ethan. Normally I wouldn't give crap about helmets, but I don't want to be pulled over by Boxer and TJ as my luck would have it. I hopped onto my bike, waited for Ethan to get on, started it up, and started for my home. We rode there in silence, though I'm pretty sure we passed Jim and Boxer on the way there.

 

"I love your car." Jane said when we parked at my house.

 

"Thanks." I smiled. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. Ethan gave me a look asking me for permission. I rolled my eyes and motioned to go ahead. Ethan bounded off to explore my nice little two story house.

 

"Wow, your house looks amazing." Benji gaped.

 

"Benji, the tech toy room is up the stairs, the door on the left. Jane, there's enough rooms for everyone to get their own so go choose they're on the right hallway, but mine is the first door down on the left." Benji took the bags with the tech in it and darted up the stairs. Ethan came back and I pointed him towards the rooms to choose. I walked to the kitchen and saw I had one new message. In three years... Jim must've told them I skipped town.

 

" _Hey Gamble, it's me, Boxer, just wanted to check up on ya. Street's been miserable since you quit. Laura is worried about him. TJ and I are worried about him. Wonder what you've been up to. I know that you probably won't ever see this, since, you know, you've skipped town and all, but if you do, just call TJ or I. Jim could really use with talking to you. Well, bye..._ "

 

I sunk into one of the chairs and a tear slipped down my face. The phone started ringing. I looked at it and frowned. It was Boxer. I shrugged and grabbed it.

 

"Hello?" I said.

 

> _Gamble! You're finally back!_ < 

 

"Not permanently. But for a while yeah. Just got your message." I replied.

 

> _Yeah? Well, there's been a few things that's changed since you left._ <  

 

"Like what?" I asked.

 

> _Street's back on SWAT. He's got a new partner, she's called Chris Sanchez. Also, he and Laura broke up._ <

 

"Glad that he's back. How's this Sanchez? Is she taking good care of Jim?" I asked.

 

> _Not like you used to. She can't get him to slow down and stop pushing himself so hard. No one's taken as good of care of Street than you. He doesn't pretend to be anything more than a partner and friend to her. In his mind, you're the only partner he had._ < I heard Ethan walk into the room. He motioned to my laptop and cleared his throat. I nodded.

 

"Hey Boxer, I gotta go. Maybe grab a beer later?" I said.

 

> _A beer won't be enough. How about dinner tomorrow?  Deke's been trying to get us to come back to his grandfather's diner. Pretty good food._ <

 

"Sure, let Jimbo know to come with you. I'll probably be able to come, if I can't I'll call." I shrugged.

 

> _Good. The new team's going to be there, so if you want to bring a few friends, go ahead. I'm sure Street'd like to see who's been taking care of you lately._ <

 

"I've only known them for a month or so! I've been taking care of myself for the most part." I laughed.

 

> _All right, see you later. Bye._ <

 

"Yeah, later, bye." I smiled as I hung up.

 

"Marks?" Ethan nodded towards my laptop as Benji and Jane sat down around the table.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." I rolled my eyes as I opened the file containing our marks' identities. "Let's see... Micheal Boxer, Deacon Kay, Chris Sanchez, TJ McCabe, Sergeant Harrelson, and James Street.... I know three of those personally... Crap."

 

"Not good..." Benji said.

 

"And we are going to meet at least three of the tomorrow night for dinner. No ands, ifs, buts about it, understand?" I gave them a look.

 

"Woah, mother hen much?" Ethan mumbled.

 

"No, I just want to be able to catch up with some old friends and not worry about you scaring them. Please, I haven't seen James in three years and there are somethings I reallly need to tell him." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

 

"Well, I'd say it's time for bed, Will, Ethan, I imagine you're going out for a run in the morning?" Jane said as she stood up. "Benji, be sure to actually sleep. Who knows how these SWAT boys will be. Good night everyone." Jane walked out of the room.

 

"Yeah... Good night!" Benji followed suit.

 

"Brandt..." Ethan said.

 

"Hmm?" I said.

 

"Good night..." He said after a moment's pause.

 

"Night." I replied. As soon as he was gone, I ran into a secret room. I smiled as I saw my surfboards, bow and arrows, guns, other weapons I left here, and a box on a table Jim got his parents to send from Ireland. I opened the box and took out my ear rings and Jim's dogtags. I smiled as I remembered the first time Jim saw me with my ear rings. It was right before we joined the LAPD. I walked into his apartment and I couldn't forget the look on his face, even though I can't forget anything. I grinned at him asked what was that look for. It was a moment before he could even talk. He was shocked at my piercings, to say the least. Shaking my head, I put the ear rings in and cursed lowly under my breath. The holes had closed since I stopped wearing them and I just reopened them. After that, I walked to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 

"Benji, go check your toys. We need them up and able to function." I woke up to Ethan's voice. It was five forty-five in the morning. Crap! If I want to see Jim, then I have to hurry. I jumped up, changed into a pair of sweatpants, black LAPD shirt, black Nikes, and grabbed my navy blue Navy SEALS hoodie. I ran out of my room while pulling the hoodie over my head. On my way through the kitchen, I grabbed my iPhone and an apple and then ran out through the door. I pulled my hood up and smiled as I saw Jimbo and his dog jog along the beach. He left to go to the station after a few minutes. I jogged back to the house and collapsed in my big fluffy armchair. (Just because I'm a tough guy doesn't mean I don't like comfortable stuff!)

 

"You okay, Will?" Jane asked as she walked out from the kitchen.

 

"Peachy." I replied. Jane looked at me and did a double take.

 

"You have things in your ear that is not a comm." She said after a few minutes of looking like a fish out of water.

 

 

"Yep. I also have tatoos." I replied as I pulled out my phone to call the Secratary to get him to let the good Captain Fuller know that his favorite jackass was coming to pay a visit.

 

 

 

"You do not." Jane in disbelief. In answer, I took off my hoodie and shirt. "Okay... You do."

 

 

 

"Woah! Shirtless Will..." Benji said as he walked into the room. He paused for a second. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE TATOOS AND EAR PIERCINGS?!" he shrieked.

 

 

 

"The first of the ear rings was about seven, eight, nine years ago. The first tatoo was seven years ago." I replied.

 

 

"Brandt, where would the.... uh... why is your shirt off?" Ethan stopped in the doorway. "And... nice tatoos?"

 

 

"Do I have to have a reason?" I replied, noting how his cheeks seemed a bit pinker. "Thanks."

 

 

"Wait... are your ears pierced?" Ethan asked.

 

 

"Yeah." I replied. "Let's ignore this," I motioned to my person. "And get set up to watch TJ, Jimbo, Mike, Sanchez, and Kay." They nodded and we worked until about five and I stopped everyone. "Guys, we need to get ready to go." We went to our rooms, showered, and they got dressed while I dug around in my closet and drawers. I found a pair of slightly ripped black jeans, a crimson shirt, and a pair of black boots. I smiled and quickly changed.

 

 

"You ready?" Jane asked from the doorway. I nodded. "You look very... punkish... with your ear rings and tatoos."

 

 

"Yeah, that's kinda what I was going for. Jimbo liked it. Said I had a Don't-mess-with-me attitude. Made it a little bit easier to keep drunk people at the bars from hitting on me. Some days, he had to beat people off with a stick, literally." I smiled fondly at the memories. Jane chuckled.

 

 

"So are we splitting up again?" Benji asked.

 

 

"No. We're all taking the Evora." I shook my head. Ethan nodded and walked towards the silver car. We drove to Deacon's grandfather's diner in silence. I took a deep breath and walked into the diner right after Ethan, Jane, and Benji did.

 

 

"C'mon, Boxer, tell me what the surprise is. You know I'm not good with surprises." Jim said.

 

 

"Just wait, Street. You'll find it out soon enough." Boxer chuckled.

 

 

"Bri was always the one that was good with riddles, surprises, and crap, not me." Jim pouted.

 

 

"Is that all you remember about me, brother?" I smirked. "I'm flattered." Jim spun around in his seat and gaped at me.

 

 

"BRIAN!" Jim gasped.

 

 

"Hey, Jimbo." I smiled. He was out of his seat and nearly tackled me before I could move.

 

 

"Where the hell have you been? Don't skip town again." Jim mumbled into my hair. I returned the tight hug he was giving me.

 

 

"I've been all over the world." I mumbled into his shoulder. "Can't promise I won't leave again, but this time I'll let you know before." I felt him smile.

 

 

"You're crazy, but I love you that way. Don't change." Jim laughed.

 

 

"I already have, and not for the better in some ways." I laughed. He snorted into my hair.

 

 

"So long as you're your crazy self, I'll be fine with it, maybe." Jim replied. We broke apart and he was wearing this goofy smile. We sat down and he introduced his new teammates to Ethan, Jane, Benji, and I.

 

 

"Nice to meet you. This Ethan Hunt, Benji Dunn, and Jane Carter." I motioned to my teammates. " _My_ new teammates."

 

 

"You moved divisions?" TJ raised his eyebrow.

 

 

"More like more like completely moved identity and occupations." I snorted.

 

 

"Huh?" Jim looked very intelligent with that look on his face. I repressed a chuckle.

 

 

"What'd you mean, Gamble?" Deacon, Deke, asked.

 

 

"The day after I quit LAPD, this man came to 'recruit' me. Turns out, he was the Secretary of the IMF, Impossible Mission Force, and he had been watching for an opportunity to recruit me since I joined SEALS." I grinned. "He missed out until three years ago because Jim got to me first." Jim had a grin on his face. "He convinced me to join, but not after explaining the dangers of the job. I made the hard decision to leave behind this life and break contact with the friends I had made for their own protection. That's why I never returned your call, Jim. I forgive you. I did when I heard that voicemail." I sighed. Jim looked even happier than he was since I made my appearence.

 

 

"If it was so dangerous, then why'd you come?" Chris said as she sipped her beer.

 

 

"The danger is _exactly_ why I showed myself and my team." I replied. "Do you remember the bombing of the Kremlin and that object that landed in San Francisco?" They all nodded. "Well, that object was a deactivated nuclear missle and the Kremlin was bombed by an insane psychopath that wanted to incite world-wide nuclear war. He framed Ethan, Jane, and Benji for the bombing. I came in when Ethan called for an extraction. IMF was undergoing Ghost Protocol. In other words, IMF was disbanded, we were disavowed, and there was nuclear war on the horizon between America and Russia. The Secretary had been killed, Ethan and I had nearly been, I was back into the field, and,to make matters worse, hunted by the Russian Secret Police. We had to save the world, but we had no plan, no back up, no contact, and no choice. If we had been caught, we'd have been labeled terrorists and locked up for life. It ended with Ethan driving a car off a parking deck, me nearly getting killed by an assassin, and a deactivated missile crashing in San Francisco." I finished.

 

 

"So because of all that you're showing yourself?" Hondo asked.

 

 

"That was background," I waved my hand. "You see, during the course of that, we pissed off two very dangerous assassins. They somehow linked me to Jim, TJ, and Boxer, so they decided to target them and the rest of you as revenge. Don't ask me how that happened, I don't know. But, we've been assigned as your security detail to prevent these two from killing you." I replied looking into all of their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=brian+gamble+jim+street#/d59p6ly
> 
> And this is Will's/Brian's car: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Lotus_Evora_-_Flickr_-_The_Car_Spy_(9).jpg  
> (I want it so bad)


End file.
